


Busted

by BunnyFair



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic problems, Established Relationship, F/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), no calamity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It took less than a week to go to Hyrule Castle, help Zelda, and return home. So why exactly was he gone for two weeks? Side Quests
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Busted

Seraphina hummed softly as she calmly knitted a scarf, relaxing as the remaining sunlight streamed in through the open windows. She took a deep breath at the soft chirping of birds, a small smile gracing her. It was calm, quiet, and peaceful in the little home outside Hateno.

She yawned softly and found a stopped point, setting her material and needles in the basket. She stretched out and softly groaned, standing up to close the windows. She hummed at the pair of horses in the small stable and tapped her fingers, staring at the saddles sitting neatly on the wooden stands.

She tilted her head at a cool breeze and the floorboards creaking. "Freeze."

Link froze, the bag on his back significantly larger than when he left.

Seraphina slowly turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a day and a half trip to the castle and another day and a half back. Zelda needed help with a small quest, which would've only taken you a day, maybe two. And yet, it took you two weeks to come back home."

He shifted and nodded slowly, signing, "I got a bit side tracked. I got you some new knitting and sewing fabric."

She turned, raising an eyebrow as he dug out a single roll of bright blue yarn and a bundle of soft fabric in white. "I hope you have more than that."

He paused and glanced down, lightly pouting and shaking his head.

She hummed, taking the white fabric to look over it. "I'll take this to the dye shop tomorrow. Maybe a new pillow case?"

He shifted, shaking his head. "You should make something for yourself. Maybe a dress?"

She blinked, tilting her head slightly. "What do I need a dress for?"

He turned pink and glanced away, twisting his fingers together.

She smiled slightly and unfloded the fabric, holding it up. "Well, I'll need a lot more for a full dress. Is this for a special occasion?"

He smiled and shook his head. "You can dye it for fun. I just want to do something special with you."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for getting me these, Link."

He perked up, his ears perking up with his smile. "Do you want to come with me to get more fabric?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so you don't have to worry about remembering how much I need."

He smiled widely, hugging her tightly and his bag rattling.

"Now, how much ancient gear did you get this time and, no, they are not going on the walls with the rest of the weapons."

He softly groaned, slumping. "But I got a really cool battle axe!"

"Link!"


End file.
